It's time to strike/Transcript
Shun(VO):Last time on Fire Striker. (shows a recap) (Recap ends) (the screen shows Shun with the fire striker watch in his hands) The Fire Striker's watch:So are you gonna say something? Who are you! Shun(VO):When I first met the watch, I didn't know what to say at first I thought it was some type of face time. Shun:My name is Shun and how are you talking is this some kind of face time? The Fire Striker watch:First of all what the hell is a face time, second of all, I am what they call the striker watch/assistant I help strikers what to do and you don't seem like the person is a striker because you ain't green and you look like an idiot.(In the edited version, "First of all what the hell is a face time" was change to "First of all, what is a face time) (The people come in the forest) Person #1:Where is that brat? Person #2:Don't worry we will find him The fire striker watch:Sounds like trouble Person #1:WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?(In the edited version, it was change to "WHAT WAS THAT") Person #3:Don't know Shun:Dude be quiet those guys have some weapons that can kill us.(whispers) The Fire Striker watch:Scared of armed dudes?(whispers) Shun:Well, I would fight them but like I said they have weapons and those weapons were probably made by Tyler's company(whispers) The Fire Striker watch:Who is tyler(Whispers) Shun:He is a weapon dealer. He sells high tech weapons at a high price. I know this because I use to work for- The Fire Striker watch:YAWNNNNNNNNNNNN BORING I AM JUST GONNA GET US KILL. GUYS JUST KILL US ALREADY(In the edited version kill was change to destroy) (The people start heading towards Shun's direction) (Shun starts running off) Person #2:THERE Person #1:GET HIM Shun:Thanks a lot, jerk striker. The Fire Striker watch:The name is Fire Striker. Shun:Sounds better than jerk striker The Fire Striker watch:Awww thanks! Just for that I am gonna save you! Shun:Really how? The fire Striker watch:First thing you need to do is wrap me around your wrist LIKE A NORMAL PERSON BECAUSE I AM A FREAKIN WATCH.(In the edited version, Freakin was removed) (Shun ties him around his wrist) The Fire Striker Watch:Press the button that says transform. (Shun presses the button) (Shun turns into Fire Striker) Fire Striker:Woah. The Fire Striker watch:Pretty cool huh? (The people catch up to Fire Striker) Person #1:What is that? Person #2:I don't know Person #3:Whatever that is, it's going down! (They get their blasters and start shooting at Fire Striker) The fire striker watch:QUICK USE YOUR SHIELD (Fire Striker uses his shield) (the blast breaks the shield) The Fire Striker watch:Now summon a fire ball! Fire Striker:How? (The fire striker watch mocks him) The Fire Striker watch:"How?" HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW HOW TO SUMMON A FIRE BALL YOU DUMB FU-(In the edited version, it was change to"How? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW HOW TO SUMMON A FIRE BALL") (The people blast fire striker to a tree) The fire striker watch:Oof! (fire striker looks at his watch) Fire Striker:90% Energy? The fire striker watch:You don't know what energy is? Man you really are dumb. Anyways energy is basically how many power you have left. Also you will lose energy if an enemy does damage to you. If you use up all of your energy you will go back to being the average STUPID JOE YOU ARE. If you overuse your energy by like 15% you will pass out and I hope that happens to you! Fire Striker:Shut up...(In the edited version shut up was changed to "Be quiet") (he summons a fire ball) Fire Striker:What the? The fire Striker watch:Woah how you do that. Fire Striker:I don't know but if I can make another fire ball again. I have to use this fire ball wisely. REALLY Wisely. (The people with blasters sees fire striker) Person #1:GET HIM (Fire Striker sees a tree) Fire Striker:Bingo. (Fire Striker throws the fire ball at a tree) (the tree's branches falls on the armed people) (Fire Striker starts running) The fire striker watch:You do realize you can fly right? Fire Striker:How? The fire striker watch:Press that glowing thing on the middle of your suit (Fire striker presses it and there were red wings coming from his back and he starts flying) Fire Striker:Hard to control this... The fire striker watch:Yo fire Striker if you press the blue middle button again you can teleport Fire Striker:Are you sure? The fire striker watch:I know how everything in this suit works. Fire Striker:Ok... (fire striker presses the middle blue button again and he starts falling down from the sky) The fire striker watch:HAHAHAHAHAHA (Fire striker hits the ground and then he just slides on the ground) (fire striker gets up) Fire Striker:YOU MORON YOU COULD OF KILLED ME(In the edited version, the line was changed to "DUDE, YOU COULD OF DESTROY ME) The fire striker watch:That is what makes it fun. Fire Striker:How do I go back to normal The fire striker watch:press transform. (Fire striker presses transform and turns back to shun) (the screen then transitions to Shun in his room) Shun(VO):When I first got home I ask the watch to tell me what's going on and then he told me the story about the strikers. It was honestly depressing to hear and it sucks that killer striker did all of that.(In the edited version sucks was changed to stinks) Shun:So is killer striker still out there? The fire striker watch:Don't know, haven't seen him in years. I have been stuck in that forest for as long as I can remember....SCREW THAT FOREST I KEEP ON GETTING PICK UP BY THESE STUPID EAGLES UGHHHH(In the edited version, screw was changed to forget) Shun:Keep your voice down, my sister might hear you. The fire striker watch:Fine. I will keep my voice down. Wait, you never told me your name. What is your name? Shun:Shun. The fire striker watch:Shun? Shun:Yes, Shun. The fire striker watch:Shun.........HA THAT NAME SUCKS. Well I am going to bed. Night!(In the edited version, Sucks was changed to stinks) Shun:Night, jerk.(In the edited version jerk was removed) (Shun lays on his bed) Shun:Man today....has been one messed up day. (He closes his eyes) (Scene shows the dark sky then the sky turns blue and the sun starts rising up) (shows shun on his computer) (Shun puts strikers on google) (results start popping up) (None of the results says anything about strikers) (A result pops up that says "Inventor, Vincent Mayfield missing!") (Shun clicks on the link) (The site shows a video) (Shun starts watching the video) (A news reporter comes on the screen) Newswoman:Greetings, citizens. I am here reporting of the airplane crash that happen yesterday. Lots of people were injured, some even died in the crash! But there is one person we don't know if he has died or not, it is Vincent Mayfield! The amazing inventor! He was on the plane but he isn't anywhere! Where has he gone?(In the edited version died was change to pass away) Shun:This was 10 years ago... (Shun types in Vincent Mayfield on the search bar) (Shun clicks on a result) (Shun reads what the site says) Shun:So he has been missing for 10 years. (Shun looks at the time and then grabs his backpack) The fire Striker watch:Where are you going? Shun:To school The Fire Striker watch:YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME! Shun:Dude you almost got me killed like 2 times yesterday besides I am going to a field trip and if you say anything the teachers will most likely take you away.(In the edited version, killed was changes to destroy) The Fire Striker Watch:But there might be trouble.....PLEASE TAKE ME Shun:Fine but if you talk and the teachers take you away, I ain't getting you back. The Fire Striker Watch:Ok! (Shun wraps the watch around his wrist) (The scene then transitions to him in a classroom) Speaker:ALL 8th GRADERS COME TO THE CAFETERIA. (All the 8th graders including troy and shun walk to the cafeteria) (Troy and Shun sit on a bus) Troy:Can't wait for a day of no stupid worksheets this day about to be AWESOME- (A science teacher comes on the bus) Science teacher:I will give you guys worksheets when we get to the museum. Field trips are NOT playtime it's a time where you learn more! (the science teacher sits down) Troy:My day of chilling is now down the drain. (Troy looks at the fire striker watch shun wrap around his wrist) Troy:Is that the new apple watch? Man that looks so cool! Shun:Uhhhh yes it's the new apple watch. The fire striker watch:What the heck is an apple watch? Troy:WOAH IT CAN TALK Shun:Uhhhh that was just siri. The Fire Striker Watch:Do I look like a siri to you? Shun:Siri just likes to tell jokes! Troy:Hey siri, tell a joke! The Fire Striker Watch:Shun is a moron(In the edited version moron was changed to loser) Shun:*sighs**whispers* At least Troy doesn't know what it's truly is...for now. (It then shows Alex in the front of the bus sitting next to nobody) (She gets out her phone and start texting Tyler) Alex(In text):On the bus right now, are they ready. Tyler(In text):Yes they are ready they should be at the museum at 10:30AM Alex(In text):Ok. (The scene transitions to them at the museum) Science Teacher:Like I said before, field trips are not play- (The crowd of 8th graders runs him over) (shows Troy and Shun) Troy:Hope this ain't a snore fest Shun:Be careful what you wish for. Troy:Whatever, I just want something interesting to happen Shun(VO):Well Troy got what he wished for. Something interesting did happen. (A truck drives into the building) (Alex turns into killer girl in a place no one can see) (Killer striker comes out) Killer Striker:Welcome to Hell!(In the edited version this was changed to "Meet your end!") (starts throwing energy balls at people and killer bots start coming in) (shun hides behind a counter) The fire striker watch:I think that was...killer striker Shun:The one in your story? The fire striker watch:Yeah! It has to be him. Let me get a second look! (Shun holds the watch up so he can see killer striker) The Fire Striker watch:WOAH THAT'S ACTUALLY HIM (Shun pulls him back down) Shun:If that guy can destroy a planet then I am pretty sure he can kill me in a few seconds.(In the edited version kill was changed into destroy) The fire striker watch:Don't be a numb skull fight him! Shun:I don't know how to control my powers and like I said before I am pretty sure he can kill me in a few seconds. I need to do something to get the upper hand.(In the edited version, kill was change to destroy) (Shun turns into fire striker) (Fire Striker comes out of the counter and then throws a table at the killer bots) (Shows the owner of the museum running) (Then killer striker pop up in front of them) Killer striker:Where do you think you are going, you owe me some money Owner:What money?! (killer striker takes the helmet off) Killer Striker(with helmet off):My money. Owner:Look I don't have the money. Killer Striker:We talked about this before if you don't bring the money something bad was going to happen. Owner:I am sorry I am gonna bring it tomorrow. Killer Striker:Tomorrow? Listen there is no tomorrow for you. (The owner gets blasted and to the first story of the building and he hit a window table with his head) (Shows fire striker seeing the owner's dead body) Fire Striker:Woah... (Killer girl runs to fire striker) Killer girl:Who are you? Fire Striker:You are that girl.... Killer Girl:What girl? Fire Striker:The one who ruin the chief speech. Killer Girl:Oh yeah that... Fire Striker:Listen I don't know who you are but you need to stop this crap(In the edited version crap was removed) Killer Girl:I DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS! Fire Striker:Huh? Killer Girl:Ugh I hate this life....anyways who are you? Fire Striker:That doesn't matter, what matters is that you are going to pay. Killer Girl:If it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get. (fire striker has a fire ball on one of his hands) Fire Striker:I think I am getting the hang of this. (The song, Accordion by Madvillain starts playing in thee background)) (Fire Striker throws a fire ball at killer girl (Killer girl shoots the fire ball with one of her blaster and it cause a huge blast) (Killer girl and fire striker get blasted and hit a wall) (Killer girl gets up and get her staff and runs to fire striker to stab him but fire striker quicky gets up and dodges) (Fire Striker then punches killer girl and she went flying across the room) Fire Striker:How I do that? The fire striker watch:You charged up your energy. You charged up your energy by taking damage and then energy will burst or you can charged up by holding your fist really tight and meditate. Fire Striker:Anyone ever tell you, you sound like a game tutorial. The Fire Striker watch:Hey I am just trying to help your moron!(in the edited version moron is changed to loser) (Killer girl gets back up) The Fire Striker watch:Now charge up your fire ball Fire Striker:How do I do that? The fire striker watch:Hold your fire ball and use your energy to charge it (the fire ball gets bigger) (Fire Striker throws the fire ball to the air but it doesn't hit the ceiling and it starts coming back down) The fire striker watch:Wrong way, numb skull. (Fire Striker starts charging up his energy) (Ball starts coming down) Fire Striker:Energy Ball! (He punches the ball and his energy burst into the ball making the ball go to Killer girl's direction) (Killer girl's get blasted to a window) (the window breaks and she then falls to the grass) (Killer girl starts coughing) (Accordion stops playing) The Fire Striker watch:You are screwed now!(In the edited version his line was removed) (then shows killer striker with his helmet back on and with a suit case) (He sees a broken window) (he jumps through it) (He sees fire striker about to kill his sister) (He throws a killer ball at fire striker causing him to blast into a tree) Fire Striker:AHHHHHH! Killer Striker:You ain't killing my sister. (His watch turns into a sword) Fire Striker:His watch can turn into a sword, does that mean you can turn into a sword? The fire striker watch:Yeah but all that spinning makes my dizzy and- (The watch turns into a sword) Fire Striker:Lets see what this baby can do (the sword starts having fire on it) (Killer striker's sword starts having black flames on it) Killer striker's watch/sword:He is a striker, the one I told in my story. Killer striker:Is that so? Well this will be interesting. (Fire Striker and killer striker run to each other and start sword fighting) (Killer Striker punches him, kicks and then slashes him which makes him get blasted and fall to the ground) (killer striker walks to him) Killer Striker:Let this be a lesson to never mess with my sister and I ever again. (killer striker walks away) (While killer striker is walking away fire striker throws his sword at killer striker but killer striker catches the sword) Killer Striker:I SAID NEVER MESS WITH ME AGAIN- (He looks behind him) Killer Striker:What the? (Fire Striker punches killer striker and he gets blasted) (Fire Striker throws a big fire ball at the sky and then charges up his energy and then punches the ball and the energy burst on the ball causing it to hit killer striker) Killer Striker:THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR THIS. (Killer striker charges up his killer ball and he charges it at fire striker) (Fire Striker uses a shield) The fire striker watch:Oh man we are screwed!(In the edited version it was changed to "oh man we are done") (the beam breaks the shield) (the beam stopped) (fire striker falls down) Killer Striker:Told you not to mess with me (shows Killer Striker flies to the museum and pick up killer girl and flies back to his HQ) (Shows Fire striker on the ground again) (Fire Striker turns back to Shun) The Fire Striker watch:Shun, Shun, Shun! Shun, stop playing! Oh wait he probably is pass out from the blast. Well he needs the rest. (then shows a dark sky) (shows shun on his bed with his eyes open) Shun(VO):I couldn't believe that power. All of this striker stuff. Making me stress and exhausted. (shows flashbacks) (Shun looks at his watch) Shun:Even though I lost to killer striker, I ain't giving up just yet. Still got a lot to learn (He makes a fist and then the episode ends) (shows credits) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Striker Transcripts